Naruto: Shinobi versus Modern Military
by Shadow Wolf X51
Summary: With the war drawing on Naruto makes a plan to end it, and take out both Tobi and Madara.However his final attack goes wrong,ending the war,but sending him to a world unknown, with moving metal carriages and buildings that scrape the sky.Did anyone else arrive with him?Naruto VS Military.Naruhina.M for language,blood and gore,rare sexual connotations.New Super-verse,Strong-naruto
1. End of war,Metal moving monsters?

**Intro/Explanations**

**Ok, this is sort of a one, maybe more, short story, heavily focused on the action. Everyone has seen one of the HULK movies or Avengers, right? Even if you haven't I am sure you will understand the idea. The sort of destructive battles at the climax are awesome. As in huge, destructive, city crunching brawls full of explosions and one of the most popular film cities getting trashed. And so I thought, "What if Naruto was pit against the modern military?" and with a lack of these fics I decided I would do one.**

**Of course I wanted to be original instead of just doing a cross-over. That gave me the idea to throw little chunks of my daily daydreams and boom, I am sculpting my own Universe for this to take place in. Now it's pretty similar to our own, including earth but with one difference, it's a superverse. There are people with powers, and even creatures that rival Bijuu so it's not like Naruto won't be challenged. It is also around 50 years in the future to give technology a bit of a combat boost.**

**To people that say Naruto is overpowered for the time frame, look at how powerful he became in Shippuden. As far as I know in the books he is still the same age as the beginning, and we haven't had some awkward birthday filler. That means that Shippuden has taken place over roughly a year, give or take. Looking at that I would say for a time frame with constant fighting, Naruto isn't too OP in my fic. Besides, even if he is there are still enemies in this fic that would even give any Bijuu under the 5 tails a lot of trouble.**

**Also as a not Naruto does not have the full Rinnegan. Thanks to the Konoha elders he was gifted the Deva path's eyes for the war, which means he has the weaker forms of gravity control.**

**Now this is based on the Manga as far as May 2012 but I may add things from the newer ones as I go. Now this will obviously have spoilers, but I made it sort of an AU from the may 2012 manga as in the war went my way. I decided to put it this far forward because Naruto is now stronger than ever. Yeah we all been complaining about Sasuke's repetitive power-ups but to be honest Naruto could now kick Sasuke's ass within minutes.**

**One thing I have realised about myself while writing this. I struggle to write more than one fight going on at the same time in the same place, and with strange odds.**

**No, he won't just be in the future randomly, or have lived that long, and thus he will know fuck all about technology and modern weapons. Not a good thing when you are pitted against them, eh?**

**I don't own Naruto, New York or any super weapons. Yet. Also my fire form of the rasengan is not entirely owned by me, it was inspired by Kenchi618 but it is pretty different. I don't own that.**

**I do own my lightning rasengan concept to my knowledge but not actually rasengan or whatever.**

'Fucking damn war. Damn Madara to hell. This time. This time no one else dies but the eye stealing bastard."

The war was at a stalemate. After one year so much had been lost. Thousands of men, women, children and a lot of white plant zetsus all lay dead. It was not even liked among the plant army, as being individual for so long made them develop. The Edo Tensei soldiers were still going strong. They never tired, and since they could only die when under crippling emotional pressure it was not exactly helpful. Sure with a normal army there might be more family to put out that kind of pressure, but this was not the case. As ninja many died often, so the family groups were often resurrected as a bunch, leaving no one to stop individuals. There were techniques that could permanently destroy the soldiers, but they were rare and dangerous, often being at least A rank, more often S. With this came the fact that not many had that much chakra, and those that did had a few shots.

Everyone but Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Demon Sage Spirit.

He had used the rasenshuriken so much within the past year that he could make them any size and anywhere on his body, often giving interesting results. This was mainly a result of the chakra arms of Jinchuuriki mode, but over time he now had equal chakra control throughout his whole body. But as powerful as he was he could not stop the army. It did not help that if one of their soldiers died they would usually get recycled by the new Snake Sage into his Edo Tensei.

Naruto had gotten so close last year. After barging in on the fight of Sasuke and Itachi versus Kabuto it looked to be a certain, merciless win, until the Madaras came. Both the resurrected Madara and Tobi. Added to the fact that he couldn't use his best moves at the time due to them being right under a main battle in the caves.

This time would be different. After six months of war, and taking a break for six months of training he could use a unique rasengan of every element, and even a super powered version like rasenshuriken. Though he owed most of the elements to the Kyuubi, he learned to use them himself by extension. He had only just gotten Earth down last week, but now with this development he was certain he could win. If worst came to worst he could use all five super rasengans to end it, if he could draw the enemy away from the Elemental nations. As in miles out to the ocean, and with the haraishin kunai and clones he would do so soon.

From what he saw before, all five elements clashing from c rank jutsus equated to a near A rank jutsu effect, B equated to an S, A to a SS. With that in mind, he was worried to what even the elemental rasengans, S class moves would do, and with the double S, or SS super rasengans, he had no doubt it would be worse than anything the nations had seen. Now was time to see.

He strode down the long cavernous hallway in his full Sage outfit. His only editions were the Haraishin seals sewn on to each piece of clothing and a pouches all on the inside of his coat full of the Haraishin Kunai.

He approached a massive, no, gargantuan cavern. It was at least a mile long, and roughly similar in height. It looked like it was carved for an underground city. There were three thrones ahead. Upon these thrones sat the Apocalyptic three: Madara, Tobi and Kabuto, each in their usual combat outfits. There were differences though. Both Uchiha had deep red glows about their eyes. The cause of this was them each taking one eye from Sasuke and Itachi. Kabuto had Rinnegan eyes, due to him taking the eyes from all of the paths but the Gravitational Deva path. The reason for him not having taken the main paths eyes was that Naruto took them in retaliation, drawing attention to the Jinchuuriki's now blue rippled eyes.

The tension in the air was a solid flame. Literally. Due to his tenants shared rage, the room had a circle of flames around the outside.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! HINATA IS IN HOSPITAL WITH MOST OF KONOHA 12, AND SASUKE IS BARELY ALIVE!" By the end of his screaming he had thrown his arms out to his sides, coat billowing.

" TODAY YOU DIE!"

The Apocalyptic three tensed.

In an instant Naruto was crashing through Kabuto's suddenly empty throne with an extended fist. Using the momentum, he planted his fist on the floor and spun around going for a kick on Tobi's throne. His feet passed through the intangible man, leaving him sat on a stone stump. Using the downward motion of his kick he bounced back up into an axe kick aimed for Madara, again destroying an empty throne.

As the teen settled into a fighting stance Tobi vanished, appearing next to the two other nin.

"Clone rasengan storm!" With that first cry at least a hundred shadow clones appeared in the air ahead of him holding his signature swirling blue orb.

"Shinra Tensei!"

With his palm outstretched the entire battalion of blonde warriors were launched forwards at break neck speeds. With blue swirling orbs ahead, the impacted the general area of the trio, turning the entire area into a mass of craters and smoke.

In a blur Madara appeared in front of him, back to him, reached over his head and gripped his neck. The man flipped the blond over his neck, intent to smash him into the floor. Just as Naruto hit the stone floor he lashed his foot up, at the same time as a remaining clone axe-kicked the Uchiha in the back of the head. The result was the man's head being crushed between sandaled feet, before turning to dust.

Naruto grunted as he was helped up by his clone, brushing off his jacket.

"Still a one man army I see, Naruto-kun." Kabuto cheerfully stated while he pushed up his glasses.

"Taking after the creepy snake pedo Kabuto?"

Next Madara spoke up. " Don't get cocky, boy. You could beat us one on one, maybe even two on one. But between the three of us, we know almost every ninja ninja trick, every one of you moves. Don't ever underestimate us, you insolent whelp."

"**Let us even the odds. Hehehe."**

A deep, booming malicious voice filled the cavern, and Naruto let a feral grin spread across his face. Demon chakra started to bubble from his pores, growing until it resembled a four tailed fox. Then, to the surprise of the trio, the cloak stepped back, alone, separating from its host.

It looked remarkably like a bubble separating from a blower.

A few seconds after the cloak split from the boy it started to change shape as the viewers watched in awe. The cloak thickened, with the ears shrinking to be only half the size, continually changing before it reached a human body shape and thickness with four tails and short fox ears.

There was a red flash, and then something else was stood in its place. Madara paled, knowing what had happened, and the other two did the same as it was not hard to guess the outcome.

There stood a figure around six feet five, with a long mane of red spiky hair and two fox ears extending out the top. He had a cocky grin, red slit cat eyes and three thick whisker marks. He wore a black sleeveless Gi with red trim and a red belt, the Gi partially open on the chest. The man had the body of a high level fighter, making for an intimidating figure. With no shoes, his toes squirmed on the bare rock as he stretched his arms out.

"Hey fox you came." Naruto stood grinning at the figure. In the background the trio readied themselves.

"'**Course I did. I can't leave my lil host to face all three of these bitch-assed punks can I" **The rather vulgar Kyuubi growled.

The figure now known as the Kyuubi turned to the mentioned three.

"**Besides, its been years since I had a good party. Ha!"** With a cry the demon launched his fist out, and as a response to his yell a gigantic dragon made of golden flames launched from his fist.Unfortunately the three vanished the instant before it hit, missing the massive explosion that came with the flame dragon's impact. The fox suddenly launched his fist straight up, impacting the face of Madara who was going for an overhead hammer fist. In return, the man was launched, barely catching himself against the roof up above. A mile above.

At the same time Kabuto appeared next to Naruto going for a knife hand to the neck, and Tobi for a kick from behind. Luckily Naruto had just dropped a haraishin kunai on the way in, and was able to disappear in a yellow flash, before appearing again at the cave entrance. The cave entrance was coincidentally only a few feet from his earlier position. With a wave of his hand a rasengan formed, before he plunged it at Kabuto, only for him to disperse into snakes. At the same time to avoid the hit Tobi sank into the ground, before coming back up behind Naruto.

Before Tobi could land a single punch, he was delivered a kick to the stomach that he barely managed to block.

Across the cave Kyuubi was facing Madara. Without special modes, he was the strongest of the lot, with Rinnegan as well as the skills of one of the greatest Uchiha. That didn't matter though, as they weren't going to kill the trio here, they had something better planned.

He leapt into the air, launching hundreds of fireballs towards the Uchiha, which were dodged.

The next thing Kyuubi saw was a large fireball over ten feet flying at him.

"**Please brat. I made stronger fire jutsu in other dimensions as a kit. Firaga"**

And with that a fireball that dwarfed the other by five times flew from his palm.

The explosive heat of the impact rocked the cave foundations and significantly increased the temperature.

As Madara came from the smoke the two launched into a fierce duel of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Madara was only keeping pace due to the Rinnegan prediction allowing him to react early.

In a spur of the moment attack Kyuubi grabbed Madara by the neck before pumping him full of demon and fire chakra. Flames burst from the man's mouth and eyes, before he was reduced to a blackened mess. He would reform soon after, but it got the two heroes the time they needed.

Tobi leapt at Naruto with lightning crackling around his fist, ready to plunge it through the boy's head. It didn't look like the blond had time to defend, but he still looked calm.

A distant pop sounded, which was probably accompanied by smoke.

Naruto's irises turned yellow and his pupils into cross bars. An orange pigment appeared on his eyes.

Tobi's eye widened.

"Fuck!"

There was a flicker, before Naruto was in the finishing position for a devastating haymaker punch, enhanced with sage strength and speed. There was no Tobi in sight.

'Wait for it… Wait for it'… BOOM

There we go. Now Tobi was in sight, in a very large crater.

Naruto used a Shunshin to get over to him very quickly and grabbed him around the throat before he could do anything. At the same moment the Kyuubi appeared next to him holding a reforming Madara by the throat.

"**Its now or never brat"** The demon had a serious look.

Naruto nodded.

They could not end the Edo Tensei by killing Kabuto, so they would get rid of the other two threats first, and then get the information from the snake at a later date.

By all rights they should not have won this fight so fast, but they hit right after most of the Konoha 12 had just come out of a battle against them.

With almost all of them being at least jounin level they had at least been a bit worn out. It did help that Sasuke, Itachi and Lee were Kage level, but not rank. Then they also had the Kazekage Gaara, The Hokage and the Tsuchikage. Only to add to that was Shikamaru being one of the best brains in all the nations, Kirabee being Kage level and all of the Konoha 12 having at least something that set them above most Jounin, and then the fact that any of the surviving sensei were there. There had been some near deaths and the attacking force was heavily hit, but the Apocalyptic three were tired none the less.

It all went to plan. Get them tired, and then send in one of the strongest nin alive to brutally finish them off.

Naruto was a Kage level ninja without any of his power-ups with his new chakra control and physical prowess. Without the Kyuubi messing up his chakra control now his genius and hard work truly shone through, being able to learn nearly any ninjutsu to be learned in no more than a few days, like when he finished the Shadow clone jutsu in hours. Now add his Shadow clones to this development, and he would have A rank jutsus down on the day and mastered in a week.

Add the blonds' Sage Mode and he neared SS class. Initial Jinchuuriki mode? Solid SS class. Sage Jinchuuriki mode was just unbelievable. The branching Demon Spirit Kyuubi form. Naruto was without a doubt the strongest single ninja alive at the present. There were nin in the past that could beat him, but he was up in their ranks.

Now back to the point, they would take the two they were allowed to kill, take them far away and do so. Like now.

"Haraishin Space time multi warp!"

Many ninja stopped and watched as yellow flashes appeared across the battle field.

The track of flashes stopped in the middle of the largest battle of the Elemental nations, near the East coast, but any decent Ninja could feel the voice broadcast Jutsu that was actually being transmitted around the nation.

The ninja on the battle field saw the blond hero, Konoha's Demon Sage Spirit, DSS, Naruto Uzumaki, stood holding the instigator and leader of the enemy in the war, Tobi, by the neck. The mask wearing warrior looked dazed, but wary. Next to him was a tall spiky haired man that many now recognised as the Kyuubi.

"Calling everyone in the elemental nations. I hold in my hand now, Tobi, the instigator for this terrible war. Next to me stands my companion the Kyuubi holding Madara by the throat. On this day we will smash the war efforts of these bastards. There are seals set up so that anyone can watch us on a reflective surface. As anyone in the war knows, even now any attempt we make to harm these men will be stopped by their subconscious defence techniques. I am telling you this so no one tries to stop me. We are taking these murderers out to the far eastern oceans, where we can use our most destructive techniques to kill two of the war leaders. Why are we letting everyone watch? Because it will be awesome."

Most people were probably a little irritated at the blonds' attitude towards the whole thing, but there was barely a soul that wouldn't want to watch what would probably be the most destructive battle in world history. Three of the strongest men, and the strongest demon brawling to end a nation wide catastrophe. They would want to see this to tell to the future generations. Heck anyone that had the rare video camera technology was recording already.

Everyone knew of Naruto's dream for peace. This was a key battle in that dream. A shared dream, to be accomplished by the pariah of the leaf, and the dreaded nine tailed fox. If anything people would think that these two would bring about destruction, but not this time. Not this time, not ever.

Naruto Uzumaki would bring peace.

Naruto felt Tobi start to gather chakra for what would be presumably some sort of contact technique.

He let off a sad smile.

"Cya folks!"

In a flash the two were gone.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata arrived at the spot where the two previously stood, before collapsing to her knees. Tears streamed down her face. They had been dating over a year, since just after the Pein incident. After she had been put in hospital last time he had promised her he would end the war before running out to start this battle.

She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

"Naruto-kun" she whispered falling to the side. The rest of the warriors from the previous battle arrived beside her, and realised what had happened. Sasuke and Itachi barely standing with transplanted eyes that had been stored but unable to be used by Konoha.

The four flashed into existence in the middle of the ocean, with some jutting rocks around.

Naruto and Kyuubi dropped their respective captives.

"Bout time that wore of, eh kyuu?"

The two had been under an odd paralysation jutsu/seal. Anyone who held onto either of the two users for more that a few seconds found it extremely hard to move, and thus kill their captives.

Tobi and Madara had already moved to stand by each other over seventy feet away.

"One last chance."

" **Give up and we might not outright destroy you. Actually, we're just screwing with ya. You're dead meat."**

The two Uchiha stood still, before bursting into movement.

"Get me time!" Naruto yelled. The Kyuubi merely nodded, before blurring away as well. He appeared thirty feet away blocking one of Madara's punches with two tails, and using one hand for Tobi's kick.

He spun around going for a kick on Tobi and expectedly passed through him, but then used the movement to deliver a blocked jump kick to Madara. He grinned before pushing off and sliding backwards on the water, making sure they didn't use his position to their advantage. They then slipped into a fierce taijutsu duel. This involved Kyuubi keeping up a good offense aimed to try and take on Tobi when he became solid and use unpredictable combos through his body to hit Madara. So far no one was scoring hits but it could change soon. He cursed only being able to get through the seal with four tails in this form. That and he had to try not to destroy the surrounding rocky outcrops. Why? That comes later.

Meanwhile Naruto started to bubble with red energy before it became a two tailed cloak. This stepped to the side and started to solidify the same as before. This time it formed a teen with longish red hair and two tails, relatively skinny and in the same outfit as the other four tails of the demon. He had a bored look on his face and a staff between his two arms and across his shoulders. He watched the Kyuubi fight the two Uchiha, waiting for an opportune moment to jump in with surprise on his side.

Again Naruto winced and formed a two tailed cloak, which then stepped to the other side. The third Kyuubi personality started to form into its human shape. It became a short little girl around ten with two long red pony tails, a little like a young version of the orioke no jutsu, just with clothes. She had two daggers, that although short, looked like full blades on her size. She fell into a fighting stance, doing the same as the last personality and waiting to jump in.

Hinata was running full speed. She was using as much chakra as possible to boost her speed, and had even opened four of the eight gates to try and reach her destination. She blazed across fields, lakes and plains, aiming to reach the Eastern Ocean as fast as possible.

She knew what he planned to use. A full elemental move combo of SS moves, which would create a move unlike any ever seen. It would be a country destroying move, if not bigger.

She knew what it would do, and that he couldn't survive the blast. She had to save him.

Tsunade watched the solid image on the window. She knew what was planned.

Even the blond couldn't survive the blast, but it would effectively cut the enemy war effort by two thirds. Heck, the blond shouldn't have survived a year after birth. The chances he should have died doubled each year.

If he survived so far, there was hope, right?

"Don't die Naruto. I'm still the one wearing the Hokage hat." A tear rolled down her eye as she clutched at her chest.

Naruto stumbled at the feeling of splitting the chakra from his body. It always disorientated him a bit.

The teen Kyuubi burst into action all of a sudden, twirling the staff.

'What's going on?'

He was suddenly jolted from his daze by a metal grating sound. Time seemed to slow. The girl Naruto had both of her blades held in front of him and a metre in front. The teen was on his other side, doing the same with his staff. The two weapons were crossing, and between them was the grating source. An ornate katana was being plunged towards him by Tobi. The katana looked special, or legendary, and could probably injure him in Sage Mode. The blade got closer and closer, until the moment it broke the skin of his right shoulder, time seemingly froze.

Tobi had slipped past the two demon forms, and was in the air, in a position that suggested.

Naruto heard every insult ever thrown at him. He felt every glare ever sent his way.

He realised, this was it. This was the battle that decided the future of the very world itself. He knew what he had to do. His Rinnegan eyes flickered into life, combining with that of a sage, forming yellow ripples in Sage mode.

He turned to the side, causing Tobi to continue the slash across his chest, making it quite deep. The teen grabbed Tobi's leading arm and yanked him to the side, boosting what momentum he had to make him go past. Instead of letting this happen, he then yanked Tobi's arm forward, effectively making him fly towards Naruto at point blank already with the force of a hit from Gai.

"Die!"

Naruto punched Tobi in the masked face even harder than his earlier punch.

As a result Tobi was sent skidding across the water for hundreds of meters, even crashing through a few small rocks on the way.

'Damn am I glad he is tired already… but something seems off.'

In this distance he saw Tobi on one knee with his head down, before he raised his head to glare at Naruto, with the top left quarter of his mask was smashed off. His forehead had a little blood on it, and his entire Sharingan eye was in view.

"Hehehe. Foolish Uzumaki. My mask is my power limiter seal. The more of it that is displaced or damaged, the stronger I am."

He stood up with this small speech, but when he looked up again Naruto was gone.

'Frog leaps'

"Shut up!" He looked up to see Naruto coming in from above.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Madara was forced downwards hard enough that there was a giant crater left in the ocean for a few seconds before it filled in.

Naruto stood on the ocean surface looking down.

Meanwhile the three Kyuubi forms were doing battle with Madara still.

With three of them they had killed him a few times already. With the slew of techniques flying around it wasn't tricky. There were two sides to the fight. They were trying to exhaust the man's chakra so he couldn't use his techniques, and he was trying to get rid of them by finding a weakness.

All they needed was Naruto's signal.

_With Naruto_

'Damn it, where is he.'

Tobi still had not come up for air.

'He probably has some plan with the Rinnegan. DAMMIT I FORGOT HE HAS THAT!'

As Naruto realised he had not been going all out he saw shapes move under the water.

All of a sudden the dark metal poles Pein used started to fire out of the water at insane speeds and in a wide area.

Naruto started dancing around the blades trying to avoid getting impaled on the poles. It wasn't pleasant the first time, and he didn't want a repeat.

He continued to hop around and try to avoid the spikes, but they kept coming.

"Enough! Bansho Tenin!"

With a cry, all of the spears came towards one spot in the sky. As they continued, they grew, until there was a very large pole spiked ball in the sky.

"Very good Naruto-kun. Now why don't you just go to sleep and give us the Kyuubi."

Naruto blocked the blade coming from behind with a haraishin kunai.

"Don't think so. I know your plan with the moon, and it won't work." He was kicked back by Madara, but the lead wasn't followed.

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"Cause the way I see it, the Sage of six paths split what chakra the Juubi had at the time to make individual demons that were stronger than most, right?" Madara simply nodded.

"Then he used a big Chibaku Tensei to make the moon around the beast and send the moon up there. I think a thousand years is plenty of time to recover from chakra exhaustion. The guy is probably just sleeping in the moon. You combine all the beast chakras to remake his and blast it at the moon through your eye. I think I would notice someone blasting my own chakra at me, wonder who has my chakra and go take the bitch down. Do you agree Tobi-san?"

Tobi was seemingly unaffected.

"I shall have all of the Biiju tails within me. I shall be able to destroy him with his own chakra, as the tailed beasts have only gotten stronger. He will be no match for me."

Naruto burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! Hah! You really are dumber than me. First flaw in your plan. You think you can adapt and control forty five tails of demon chakra in even ten lifetimes? I am in sinc with Kyuubi and have beast transformation mastered, and you know what. I still waste about fifty percent of the chakra I am given. Demon chakra is much more powerful and hard to control than a humans. Forty five would take forever to master. Yeah, that's right, forty five. And they are a percentage of the Juubi's power. Each of his are massive compared to the normal.

Second is brought on by the first. You think the Sage of the Six paths had that good control over the chakra? Considering power growth of the beasts, the actually difference between each tail and other such demon factors, the strength levels are very odd. The ten tails is actually more like one hundred tails. All this considered the Kyuubi only has 20% of the Juubi's absolute power. Each beast has less than the other, but it all adds up to the one hundred tails of absolute power. Each of the Juubi's tails is the equivalent of ten of the Biiju tails, and the Biiju are deities among demons.

You hope to control that? You don't know a seal powerful enough. My dad, the best seal master in years, made a seal that just manages to hold 20% of that power and still take control of me if I use too much. Go ahead, take the Kyuubi from my seal."

Naruto stopped and stood, arms spread to the side.

Meanwhile

Kyuubi launched into a one two punch combo on Madara. As this humanoid form was the fighting form, or hand to hand, the punches were devastating. Madara once again burst into dust. Then he heard the signal.

"Go ahead, take the Kyuubi from my seal"

It was time for the plan.

Kyuubi quickly appeared in front of the Madara, who was in the middle of forming a wood style jutsu. With any normal Shinobi battle there was supposed to be escalation. That was supposed to be how it went. You fight harder and use bigger jutsu the longer the battle went. Madara and Tobi realised that was never the plan for these two, and didn't have time to start going 100% within the next few seconds.

Kyuubi delivered a devastating uppercut to Madara, launching him up into the air. Within an instant the teen staff fighting form was up with him, driving a flourish of staff jabs into him, before kicking him away.

As Madara tried to right himself, the child sword form appeared spinning in front of him. He took multiple slashes to the chest, before a drop-kick sent him flying backwards at high speeds, before he impacted with a body.

With Naruto

Tobi rushed him, intent on taking advantage of his open guard. Heavily condensed blue lighting coated his palms, with what appeared to be a fire form of the chidori, meaning a multi element attack. He had jumped to a speed that Naruto shouldn't have been able to react to.

He was about to plunge the attacks into the blonde's chest. Foolish child believing he would show mercy.

To his shock, a one tailed cloak formed in an instant. Then with that it split from the host, passing through Madara as it turned into a red haired busty teen girl with all the Kyuubi traits.

Tobi was only millimetres from killing Naruto, before he was grabbed under each arm, keeping him still.

Naruto then continued to plunge punch after sage enhanced punch into his gut, causing massive amounts of damage while the masked man was at his mercy. Such was the power of the hits that the female Kyuubi was slowly sliding back along the water, holding the man while pumping him full of demon chakra to stop him being able to focus on his intangible technique or any other.

" How do you like the demon chakra, huh?"

Naruto didn't even break from his flurry of punches.

" You think you can control that, well that's just a sliver of it."

Tobi knew he was in trouble now, he couldn't break the demon's hold. If he could just shake his head enough to dislodge his mask he would have a much greater chance. He started to gently shake his head in hopes of the mask slipping, even if just an inch.

" No you don't, you bastard!." Tobi took note of the large blue orb approaching his gut.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

The orb ripped into the masked nin, shredding clothes, skin and organ alike.

Naruto knew Tobi had found a way of putting his healing rate up to his own, and this wouldn't keep him down, it would do though.

The female Kyuubi released her captive, and dropped to the floor quickly. Tobi flew away, spinning at a high rate until he impacted, back to back with Madara.

Naruto had to act fast, as even in their weakened state given a few seconds they would go all out and make this a lot harder.

"Chibaku Tensei!"

As he threw both arms back, the rising enemies were suddenly pulled back to back, with rocks and gallons of water crashing into them.

Hinata glanced at the kunai in her hand, seeing Naruto was about to put his plan into action. She winced, before redoubling her efforts, tearing a trench across the ocean. She saw the shoreline become coated in a multi-seal barrier in preparation, formed by clones and seal masters. She didn't have long left. She pushed herself up to the sixth gate for the extra speed.

Seeing the two foes prepare to escape the gravitational pull, all four Kyuubi forms and Naruto got into a five pointed position around the foes, leaving a large distance between each other and the targets. All of them simultaneously held their right hands to the side.

Naruto recognised the familiar feeling on his hand. The wind blades spinning around, chasing each other to form a deadly technique made of chakra. As more chakra gathered, a rasenshuriken grew into existence in his palm, with the exception of being twice the size of a normal one. The massive spinning wind shuriken blades whipping up gale force winds, small laser like wind blades spiralling around Naruto and his technique and spiralling into the rasengan. Yes, he had improved the technique to be much more deadly. His sage coat billowed out behind him, his sage eyes glaring at the target. He called on his own chakra to increase his strength, making his hair take on a feral spike look like when he used the Kyuubi chakra. It was what happened when he used his own chakra to fully enhance himself, it was his own mini form, chakra form. Being mixed with sage mode, this formed a slightly stronger form, and made him look much more dangerous.

Over with four tailed Kyuubi he felt a familiar heat in his palm. Packets of thermal energy swirled in his palm, forming a rasengan of intense heat. The orb then burst up in flames, before they morphed into a dragon's head, with the red rasengan in its jaws. The flame beast roared, ready to be used. The beast was around eight feet long and three wide, held to the side by the user, Kyuubi no Yoko fight form, and the current most dominant one of the Kyuubi.

The child Kyuubi focused on the nature around her, drawing in water for the needed move. It gathered and built up in her palm, until a pure blue rasengan formed. The water molecules slowly merged and gathered around it. The result was a massive tempest in her palm. It ended up as a large disc, looking like a high up view of a hurricane with the blue rasengan in the eye. It was at least twelve feet in diameter. The small girl raised it above her head, and was completely dwarfed by her technique. This didn't look bad though. The water swirling around her feet, and the hurricane over head looked much bigger and more imposing over the head of a young girl. The hurricane swirled, with the spirals and gallons of water rushing around inside of it, giving it big blue trails.

The teen staff Kyuubi form held his staff alone in his left hand, and his right above his head.

He closed his eyes and focused on friction, electrical energy and his own chakra. Sparks started running along his arm, and up high in the clouds at the same time.

Next, a purple rasengan formed about twelve feet above his arm. With a jolt, a massive lightning bolt shot from his arm and hit the orb, while another bolt came from the sky. There was a bright flash of light, and when it died down there was a new rasengan. The purple orb was surrounded by circles of lightning, being big enough to extend right down to the teen's hand. There were three circles, overall looking like the structure of an atom. One ring was red, one purple and one blue. There were large but thin fields of electricity in between each ring, and bolts flying off around it. The teen Kyuubi opened his eyes, the red reflecting calm. This was yet another imposing figure, with his clothes billowing around.

The female Kyuubi held her right hand to the side.

This rasengan hadn't really had time to be improved yet, and in this environment wasn't too strong either, but the element still applied.

The rocks around them started to turn to dust, before swarming into her palm. A dull orange rasengan formed, with dust flowing around it. The amount of dust increased, until it was like a localised desert storm around her palm, extending about three feet. Then the natural elements came into play, with small spikes of iron, gold, diamond and other such minerals came from under the sea bed, forming a swarming, shredding gale of minerals made to rip anything to shreds. The upside to this technique was once it impacted it would also behave like a Chibaku tensei.

With all five individuals, mainly Kyuubi forms, holding an elemental rasengan, Naruto grinned. This would end two major players in the war.

"Katon: Rasen-raging Dragon!"

The older male Kyuubi threw the dragon. It shot towards the two enemy ninja, roaring loud enough to cause shockwaves along the sea. As it hit, a massive orb of fire, well over the size of the hokage tower formed. The spiralling fire was hot enough to evaporate much of the water around it. The dragon flew out from the other end, before looping up and over to the top of the orb. Rasengan still in mouth, it plunged down into the centre of the fire, before an explosion was heard. The orb then doubled in size, and continued to stay in form, swirling constantly.

"Suiton: Rasen-Tempest!"

The child threw her attack, the swirling hurricane disk spinning towards the fire orb. Instead of cancelling each other out, the attacks merged. Hundreds of gallons of the ocean around them rose into the air around the orb, flowing into the hurricane disk and turning the fire into and orb of massive amounts of fire and water chasing each other, the red and blue mixing well enough that the orb grew some more. Greater winds rushed the area, forming a full on gale around them, the waves swelled, looking like a massive storm was brewing. Vibrations shook the area, deep booming heard for miles.

Hinata sped on, trying to will her body faster. She couldn't let Naruto finish this, it wasn't worth the risk. She suddenly stopped and spun into a fighting stance as she felt chakra next to her. In a crash of lighting next to her, Sasuke appeared with a fierce look on his face. Hinata relaxed.

"Is he really going to do this?" She questioned the teen.

"If I know the dobe it's certain. We can't let him do this, we need him. He is the only one who can beat Kabuto. Grab on."

She put a hand on his arm, and in a bolt of lightning ascending to the sky, the two were gone.

Konohamaru pounded against the barrier on the shore. Thousands of Shinobi had gathered at the barrier in hopes of seeing the battle. They couldn't from here, but the imaging on surfaces worked better the closer you were.

"You can't do this Naruto! YOU AREN'T FUCKING HOKAGE YET! WE NEED YOU, WE NEED YOU BROTHER! Fuck it, come on guys!"

With that he settled his stance, hands behind him as five clones appeared behind him. Moegi also appeared next to him, knowing the plan, along with Udon. None could form an elemental super rasengan, but could make a normal elemental rasengan, like futon rasengan.

Together, the three's tri-element combined rasengans reached SS rank together.

Konohamaru, like his uncle, had wind element, but also had fire. Moegi had lightning and fire, and Udon water and wind. They were an odd bunch with extremely rare affinity combinations but that just made them stronger.

The three had even recently been accepted as Naruto's team. This led to the new move.

The three shouted together.

"Wind, Fire, Water: Team Naruto Rasengan!"

The three rammed the attack into the barrier, hoping to get to their sensei. Despite the large tri element explosion, the barrier didn't even waver. Many Shinobi looked on at the young team with sorrow and pity, along with shock. They felt sorry for them knowing what would happen to their sensei and hero, and shocked at the strength of ones so young, being only 14, with Moegi just turned 15.

It seemed everyone knew the danger of what Naruto was doing but Naruto himself, being dead set on saving everyone and not thinking of himself, as usual.

"Doton: Rasengan rage of the Earth!"

The mineral storm flew at the monstrous orb, before joining it and adding a storm of dust and minerals, shredding the surroundings, before the dust became specks of magma, at this point already being one of the most powerful combination jutsu in history. Presumably by this point the figures trapped inside were taking heavy damage, but with the amount of tricks most shinobi of that level had, plus what Naruto had planned, they needed more.

"Raiton: Rasen-storm!"

As this next attack was launched, it grew to the size of the destructive swirling orb and merged with it, adding even more effects to it. Hundreds of lighting bolts fell from the sky, and the sphere of elements was coated in electricity.

Now for the final touch.

This was it. It was now or never. He was to end the war. With a pulse of chakra, many yellow flashes appeared all over the elemental nations. He had prepared clones to warp at least half of the opposing army into the sphere, and in turn bringing the war near its end. There was a brilliant flash, before many screams started originating from the sphere.

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

With a bell screech the attack flew towards the elemental sphere, cutting a path through the waves. Unseen to everyone, a lightning bolt crashed down behind Naruto, the sound covered by the attack.

Across the elemental nations millions tensed.

A five elemental attack, powered by one of the strongest elemental beasts and one of the strongest men.

Everyone in the Elemental Nation held their breath. Nature itself stopped, everyone focused on the outcome, even nature due to the feeling through Naruto's sage mode.

The rasenshuriken cut into the giant sphere, reaching the centre and briefly showing the initial targets.

There was a deafening boom. The sound was heard throughout the entire Elemental Nations, causing minor earthquakes all over. The vibrations were felt all over the world. The skies shook.

The blast turned into a domed explosion, a mixture of white, black and red energy chasing around each other and sending more tremors out and huge pulses of energy. The dome covered at least ten miles in every direction, and pressed up against Naruto's protective barrier around the EN. Everyone in the world could feel the energy output, even those that didn't use chakra. The skies around the world briefly went a few shades lighter.

Then it faded.

There was nothing in the explosion site. No water, no rock. Just a crater, that actually went at least three miles deep, but it also rimmed up at the sides, so now water was flowing in except small amounts in cracks in the rim, forming natural rivers. The sides of the crater were steep, but for the most part it was a shallow incline. The crater reached around twelve miles diameter, which was why the incline could be shallow and still cover the area it did.

Luckily for the world the combination of elements just vaporised everything there, instead of turning it into ash that would cause a global blackout.

Maybe, given a few centauries, people would populate the crater, turning it into one of the greatest world wonders. No one could see any bodies in the crater on any surface as Naruto's barrier fell.

Many Shinobi shed a tear for their fallen hero. He sacrificed himself to wipe out the EN's worst and strongest enemies and their army.

The entire Konoha 12, minus Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto stood at the window. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

Sakura collapsed to her knees.

"No no no no." It started out as a whisper.

"No no no NO NOO!" she smashed her fist into the floor, sending cracks around.

Most of the people there had similar reactions, though maybe not as intense.

Sai shed a tear.

Know he knew the sadness of losing a best friend, once more.

Then, the whole group burst into tears.

Kiba stood, shaking.

"GET UP!"

Everyone sat looking angry, sad and confused.

"Why! Its over!" Sakura screamed.

"No. It is not over, and we will not let this be the end. We are gonna march on down to the cave. Kill that fucking snake, then get to the crater and find Naruto. Then we are going to find the greatest way possible to honour him. You get me!"

Anger replaced the sadness in everyone. They would end the last of the ones that caused this.

Tsunade let out a roar as she punched her wall in anger. The entire side of the office flew of into the mountain beside it.

'Brat promised me he would make Hokage. Kabuto will pay!'

Koyuki let tears fall from her eyes once again.

'Naruto'

Team Naruto got up from the crater they had made, eyes wide.

"BROTHER!"

They then charged off towards the distant crater, the lip of which was visible from the shoreline taking a large amount of the horizon.

Many felt deep sadness from Naruto's loss, everyone whose lives he had touched and even those who he hadn't.

Honorary statues, cities, wonders, products and other such things would be made to honour their hero across the EN, and even the rest of the world when contact was made and the story spread.

The story of Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, saviour of the world, strongest man known to the world aside from the sage of the six paths. Many even thought he could have beat him and outright killed the Juubi himself.

That week the Konoha 12 remainder plus team Naruto would end the war and annihilate Kabuto.

The Juubi actually awakened from the chakra output, as instead of exploding outwards in the end, it travelled upwards and entered the moon. Naruto had designed a seal to cause this, and a message with it. Protect the EN. A seal had been previously distributed to all ninja villages stating if the Juubi ran around causing trouble it would be sealed back into the moon.

Even in death he had prepared to leave another in his place.

The beast decided to reside in the crater as a protector of the EN in return for its freedom. A massive monument, dwarfing anything ever made was built in the crater, and a surprisingly large amount of Konoha's forces moved there to protect it, along with members of many other villages, forming a village of the actual Allied Shinobi Nations. The Konoha 12 rose to be one of the largest groups of legendary warriors in history.

Konohamaru would eventually become the Hokage.

But that is all a long way away right now.

What is happening at the current moment is the focus of our story.

Somewhere, in the middle of a large metropolitan city.

There was a large crater in the middle of one of the busiest streets. In that crater lay a blonde human, in his late teens and in an odd style of dress

He lay with his eyes closed, grimacing.

'Oh my fucking head. What happened?'

"**Kit, don't move. It will be a few seconds before I have you fully repaired."**

'Whaaa?'

The blonde was definitely confused right now.

"Hey are you okay?" a soft voice spoke.

Then it all came back to him. The fight, the blast and the pain.

"Aaah!"

He bolted upright, the figure that had apparently been above him jumping back in fright.

He held his head, groaning. The crater was not deep, but had cracks spider webbed across the concrete. He held his hand up to the suns glare once his headache had passed.

She was a teenage girl in a blazer and knee length skirt, long brown hair, big brown eyes and a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine."

"Are you su" She was cut off by a loud beep.

He scooted back, drawing a haraishin kunai in front of him.

"What the hell is that thing!" He yelled out.

"You don't know what a car is?" The girl squinted. "You must've hit your head really hard, I'll take ya to hospital" She helped him up.

"No, no hospitals thanks. I'm fine. But seriously, a beeping metal box that just moved towards us, am I the only one not creeped." He gestured around while saying this, making the girl notice the knife.

"Hey! Why have you got some creepy big knife!? Put it away!" she started yelling.

"Ok ok." He put the kunai away.

He heard a click.

"Hey, put you're hands above his head!"

Naruto glared at the man in annoyance. "Quit yelling." Naruto started to turn away from the odd man in uniform with a odd stick pointed at him.

"I said put your hands above your head freak! I saw you appear out of nowhere and blow those cracks in the ground, but not be hurt by it. You are under arrest."

Naruto just looked bored. The man had no chakra, and the muscle composition of a civilian. A simple annoyance. Naruto took a step back.

"That's it!" Naruto heard another click, and saw an object fly from the stick. The object was tiny, and how could such a tiny object hurt much. It was like a miniature senbon!

Then he got his answer. The object went into his shoulder, and came out the other side with a spray of blood. Although he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra already fixing it, there was certainly a lot of pain for such a small object. His eyes went wide.

"What the hell man! What was that little thing!"

The man continued to wave the stick at him.

"How are you not down! Hands behind your head!" Naruto glared at the man, before hearing another click. In a blur he crouched, avoiding the bullet, before leaping forward and kicking the man in the chest, with only about 5% of his strength. The man went rolling down the street, unconscious.

"Are you ok!? You need to go to hospital!"

He turned to the girl and shook his head. He shook his shoulder as the wound started to close.

"Naah I'm fine, I'm just gonna explore." He then looked up at the buildings and his eyes widened.

'They are HUGE!'

Then, shocking everyone on the street, leapt around twenty feet into the air, before hitting the building ahead of him, and running up it.

Meanwhile, a man stepped out of an alley.

"Found the last one sir. Are we ready for action.?"

"Good work soldier. I am sorry to say we have to take them out, regardless of the damage to the city. Those people that appeared today, all have energy outputs that aren't far off of that of a nuke, and that last one has an energy unlike that ever seen on a global scale. We cannot allow them to roam free. I am sending the men now."

The person on the other end of the phone then hung up. Everything was going great, and those freaks would be killed. They could not let such a threat to the world survive.

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu!**

**So how is that? Yeah I know what happens with the Juubi and everyone is a bit corny, but I couldn't just leave the EN open, unexplained and unguarded. I mean without Naruto or Sasuke who would do it? Well there are plenty of people, but I had to do something.**

**So this is an intro chapter to the story, and the story all together probably wont reach farther than 50 000 words. Now I am not starting any more stories, just continuing with what I got. I already got chapters half done for the others, and with summer coming up I can go back to the mad 4 chapters a week that I did same time last year and I have no exams for a long time, so actually expect updates for once! Yay!**

**And to my knowledge what I actually did with lightning, water and earth rasengan is my own idea, and I haven't seen that done with them before. Also I think what I did with the Kyuubi was quite original, and sorta explains why the Kyuubi is different in everyones stories. He has split personalities, different genders and changes depending on whose in control for that millennia / AU.**

**Yaaay insane Kyuubi!**

**Peace out!**


	2. Nice,Big,Bad city

**I am a bit sceptical about where this will go as a few people have expressed interest in the story. Now it wasn't planned to be much for plot so to speak other than a few key parts, as it was mostly going to be destructive battles. But I had a thought, after two reviews and some friend's views, what if I turn the Naruto vs. military into the first arc and then made a full story out of it. I have thought about where I would take the story, and it doesn't seem too bad**

**Also now that I have my tricycle of stories that I am interested in, so to speak, I will skip between which story I update randomly over the next long while.**

**Also some people skipped the fights in the first chapter to get to the main story. Now I will say this, the fights, though not necessarily in the new place where Naruto is now, are important to the plot and story, not completely, but from the inspirational speech and second fight are a bit important for later plot. Also the first gives a background on what happened in the war. I recommend at least giving them a skim read. **

**Also this is based on New York from my knowledge. This means shops etc will be extremely inaccurate as my knowledge comes from video games and films, and the rest is made up. It will have non-existing structures because it is in the future slightly. As a result this city is based on it but not exactly the same. Also this world is effectively Earth but in about 10-50 yearsish so they have enough technology to give Naruto some fun fights.**

**Also, the first half of this chapter is mainly comedy, as Naruto is getting to know the lighter side of the city.**

**I know the currency rates will be wrong but I need this for the story so bare with me on that one.**

**Thanks for viewing folks**

**And remember, fighting with our fists shows we are all equals as men, with the tougher bastard being more equal. Naruto is no exception to this, just hes about as fucking equal as they get. 'cept for Lee and Gai, now those are full of youthfulness and equality oozing from the bowls on their head. **

**Btw Elemental Nations= EN**

**I do not own Naruto (Jeez I'm not that rich) nor do I own New York (No one does, but if they did then that'd be one rich mother Fker)**

**Chapter 2: Nice, big, bad city**

"Woah"

The blonde was stood on top of a skyscraper. It was small in comparison to the ones nearby and around it, but if you counted what he had seen back in his home land, it was the largest building he had seen, until he looked around and saw the rest of the city of course.

He had been relatively unseen getting up here. That was because after looking down at a height of three floors while running, he saw peoples faces. It wasn't the 'OMG it's a shinobi!' look. It was a 'What the FUCK what is he!' that appeared on people that had never seen something. A city this big, in the EN? They would know shinobi, so he decided to stay hidden. And by that he meant go so fast they couldn't actually see him. So here he was, staring at the sunrise on a building that was three times as big as Gamabunta.

He let out a sigh, releasing some tension.

Truth be told, he was still on a high from his fight with Madara. His body was tense, he was alert and ready to bolt. Or maybe that was just this strange technologically advanced city.

He knew it was technology, he saw people with headsets like they had back home, wired up to complex devices, and he could feel electrical currents all over. It was definitely a city more advanced than he had seen, but it was technology none the less. It might take a while to understand it, but he figured he had a while.

He saw his blast, actually staying conscious for a lot of it. It behaved odd for an explosion, but before his sight went he already knew there would be a huge crater, and his targets had no chance of life.

He had freed the EN of two of its biggest enemies, and weakened the third.

He deserved a vacation.

He would maybe go back in a few weeks, maybe a month, but no more than three.

Maybe the blast had just thrown him across the ocean? It would only be a few day run.

"_Or maybe another reality"_

His mind whispered to him.

He had read about that, other planes of existence where things could be different, from the amounts of ants in the ground, to the choices people make, right up to the shape of the world.

He shook his head. No, that was stupid. A simple long run would get him back.

He sat, legs dangling over the edge of the building. He let a smirk hit his face. This building was around the height of the Hokage mountain. And with how enhanced his body was at this point, it would be more fun than he remembered.

He rolled forward, sticking with chakra to the wall, before leaping at the road below as hard as he could. Naruto rocketed at the ground with his arms spread like wings, the air whipping around him trying to tear his coat away.

The same wind that made this as awesome as it was.

The Jinchuuriki reached out with his wind chakra, grasping the wind and guiding it into the right shape. He made large pockets of air connecting his arms and sides, effectively making glider wings like that of a flying squirrel (but invisible). His though, were much more flexible and entirely at his control. He allowed them to flare to massive proportions, catching the wind and pulling him back into the sky. His trajectory curved upwards, before he aimed for the next skyscraper along.

"WHOOOOOO!"

The feel of rushing air around you was good, but the feel of being in control of your path in the sky was unbeatable. An adrenaline rush in its purest form. He felt his body relax much more than it had that day, as if the fight was a week past, as if he was the king of the world!

But, alas it had to end.

Naruto gently touched down on the next rooftop, higher than the first by a large distance, and let a large grin swallow his face. 'Wind glider rocks!'

"hmm, where next?"

He tried to pick out a good building to ascend, which is until his happiness was put to an end by a monstrous roar.

Naruto glared down at his stomach.

"Spoilsport" muttered the hungry warrior.

The alley was a dark, damp and secretive place. A place where only the bravest of heroes dared venture.

There it was! The evil wizard cat!

All of a sudden there was a poof of smoke, more like a tiny explosion in the alley. The kids ran screaming, the cat clambering into a dumpster.

A few seconds later a blonde man in an odd dress style stumbled out of the alley, holding his stomach.

"Shut up complaining, I gotta find food first to eat it you dumbass fox infested belly."

The blonde man was indeed Naruto Uzumaki, and he most certainly was hungry.

The blonde strolled down the street for a few minutes, avoiding the busy pedestrians while he searched for somewhere that served food.

"Aha!"

Naruto had what he was looking for. It had an odd green circle logo with a woman on it and some of the native writing around it, but that didn't draw his attention. What did was the steaming cup symbol. There was only one thing it could be. Nothing else had a wavy steam that caught his eyes, that permeated his innermost thoughts. 'Ramen!'

The blonde tried to remain the cool, calm, collected shinobi his was, but couldn't stop the grin as he walked into the establishment, and was lucky there was no queue.

"One ramen please!" He announced to the blond teen female waitress.

"Sorry sir?" Now Naruto of course, simply thought the young miss had heard him wrong. "Ramen please" The waitress looked confused. That was never a good sign. Heck, in Naruto's book, if you said ramen, and no one knew what you meant, it was the equivalent of the apocalypse.

"Sorry sir, I have never heard of ramen. We do have cakes though." He could see the naive girl was telling the truth, seeming like the innocent kind.

She genuinely had never heard of ramen.

The woman then took notice of the money in his hand.

"Were you gonna pay with that?" she sounded suspicious.

"Yeah, why? It's the right type, isn't it?" Naruto rubbed his cheek sheepishly.

She gave him an odd look. "I'm guessing you're new to America in general if you don't know the currency. We don't use that. What is that, Japanese?"

She shuddered at the depressing atmosphere that suddenly flowed from the muttering boy.

"No ramen, and even if there was my money is no good. Why me?" he turned around and started to leave. The girl gazed at him with a concerned look for a few seconds before calling out. "Hey, wait a sec." Naruto spun around with a hopeful look in his eye. 'She found ramen?' The girl gave him a smile. "We don't use that money here but I got a Japanese friend whose going home for a bit to see his family. He might take your money."

Following that thought, within a few minutes the two blondes were walking side by side down a busy street, trying to avoid speeding pedestrians. The sage looked on at the cars in awe as the metal creatures sped down the street, roaring and snarling.

"What's up? You never seen a car or something?" Naruto turned to the giggling girl.

Thinking on the spot, he came up with the best type of lie. A distorted truth.

"Well I come from a village so we don't really see cars much, we can get everywhere by foot" He chuckled, a bit embarrassed at being caught out. He did tell the truth, he came from a village, a hidden village, and as a ninja could probably travel at least as fast as the machines and without being limited by landscape, and so could get everywhere on his own feet.

He was yanked out of his daydream, literally, as the girl pulled him down a side street.

"Well here we are!" The blonde gazed in wonder, the building being the greatest he had seen in this city.

"It's a great noodle place, good price and the rest of menu is pretty good too!"

He paid the waitress of the earlier not-ramen store no attention as he took it in. A bright red exterior with black frames on everything. Through the window he could see stools sat around a bar, and more normal tables behind it. There was a small conveyor belt going around the whole interior, taking name tagged foods to customers.

The name caught his attention though. It was in symbols he could read, what others called Japanese.

'Kazoyu's Japanese Fix. Serves everything from sushi, to dango, to ramen'

There was a Japanese name and then the label of what it serves, and then just the name in English.

He whipped his body around to the blonde girl and captured her in a huge hug. "This place serves ramen! Thank you! Thank you thank you thankyouthankyou!

The girl looked confused, but extremely happy as he put her down.

"How do you know it serves this ramen stuff?" The grinning ninja merely pointed at the sign.

"You can read Japanese?" Naruto simply nodded again. "You don't talk much do you?" she questioned, and finally got a reply.

"Less talk now. Lots of talk later. More Ramen now. More ramen later. Forever ramen!" was all she could gain from Naruto's blabbering. She nodded her head and pretended to know what he said.

"Alright then. You stay here and I'll check if he takes your money."

On that note the girl walked into the shop, and started talking to a man at the till.

Naruto stood outside the shop whistling a tune he had heard. This city was pretty impressive. What impressed him more was that even a city this size, with all its main stream foods, could not stomp out the one true food. Ramen.

Now he started getting impatient. His heart was calling to the ramen, and the ramen was calling to his belly.

He wanted ramen damn it!

Just as he was about to introduce the store front to his best pal rasengan, a Japanese looking guy in his late teens with long hair left the shop and approached him. The teen stood a little taller than Naruto at maybe 6"1.

"You the guy Christie is with?" Seeing no one else the guy could be addressing, he replied. "That her name? If it is then yeah." The guy deadpanned.

"You let a girl drag you around the city without even knowing who she is?"

Naruto had to keep up the macho attitude for a first meeting, but inside he slapped himself. He knew girls could be scary. Most of the girls in Konoha 12 proved that. Plus the fact that for three years Orochimaru had technically been a girl, and that was just plain terrifying.

"I can look after myself" Naruto crossed his arms, and the teen then followed.

"Right then, lemme see the cash. I'll tell ya if anywhere will take it."

Naruto then took out gama-chan, at which the other teen barely repressed a snicker, and then the blonde took out a handful of money.

"This good?" The Japanese teen observed the money for a few seconds. He let a smirk cover his face.

"Yeah, this stuff is barely worth jack wherever you go. Lucky for you it's the old Japanese currency, and its worth a large amount there. Twice lucky for you, I just happen to be visiting there soon. I'll take it, and I can get any extra exchanged for you as a favour. Deal?" Naruto couldn't stop the grin.

"In that case!" he reached into his sage coat pockets, and withdrew ten identical gama-chans and put them all in the guys hands.

Needless to say the guy was shocked.

"Do you have any idea how much this is? I'll look like a drug dealer bringing that amount of cash back!" Naruto just waved him off.

"Eeh keep one for yourself, I got plenty." The guy nodded in acceptance. Naruto couldn't hold his patience anymore.

"I hear you serve ramen?" Here came the battle of wills. "Who wants to know?"

The two teens stood there for a few seconds staring at each other, before the Japanese boy held out his hand with a smile on his face.

" Kazoyu, just Kazoyu." Naruto returned all three, the identification, the handshake and the smile. "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you."

"You a fighter, you're grip is good." The two smiles got wider.

"I could say the same for you." If the teens grins were big before, they were near face-splitting now.

The blonde girl, now identified as Christie, sat in the store slurping on a lemonade.

Kazoyu insisted that he go to meet Naruto alone, to 'check he's safe'. She would never understand why guys always protected girls, but then bowed to them at the same time. Maybe that was just her?

She heard a thud sound, and turned to see the door slam open, and the two boys come walking in, manly arms around each other, recounting fist fights that they had been in.

" Hey Ashley! Get my friend here a miso ramen!"

The person behind the till silently wrote down something on a notepad, then turned to deliver the note to the chef. The instant the man was gone, Kazoyu's face instantly turned grim.

Naruto heard a series of faint clicks, quiet enough that he thought no one else would hear. They sounded kind of like that dangerous stick that man had.

' Shit!'

There was a sudden symphony of screams, shattering glass and splintering wood.

Naruto instantly grabbed Christie and made a dive behind the counter, to where Kazoyu was already waiting.

"What the hell are those things!? They are like sticks, but they shoot metal really fast. And it Really hurts!"

Both of the locals to the city shared a look, before focusing on Naruto.

Kazoyu was the first to speak, barely audible above the sound of bullets chewing up the store. "You fast?" and Naruto simply nodded. He could feel the adrenaline rush on its way.

Both Naruto and Kazoyu held up their hands, five fingers outstretched, counting down. At three, lightning started to crackle along the other teen's legs, to which he didn't bat an eyelash.

At two Christie latched on to Kazoyu's back, getting a good grip.

At one, the two boys let massive grins eat at their faces.

"Go!"

The two boys leapt over the counter, and in that instant the hail of screaming bullets intensified, chewing up the floor, ceiling and anything they could find. Naruto and Kazoyu landed in the middle of the restaurant, barely avoiding the storm that suddenly focused on them. Naruto pivoted on his foot, grabbed a damaged chair, and launched it at the window frame, making the entire thing explode outwards from the force. Finally having enough room for a full escape, the teen's dashed out of the new exit, hitting speeds that humans couldn't and making it hard for the assailants to get a good aim.

Naruto leapt up onto the top of a large car, trying to get a good view of an escape.

Meanwhile the lightning coated teen took a dash through a barricade of cars and ducked behind one, trying to keep his cargo safe. He looked around, knowing he only had seconds before the gunners noticed where he was.

"This way!" someone screamed.

He looked up to see Naruto barrel over the car, before sprinting away, not getting hit by a single shot. Kazoyu lunged forward and broke into a similar pace.

The three of them grimaced at the sound of engines roaring to life. The taller teen pulled into a steady pace next to Naruto while securing his grip on Christie, who was looking owl-eyed.

"We need to slow them down!" he yelled over the roaring wind. He heard something that vaguely sounded like "I'll handle it!"

Naruto swerved off to the side, before somehow running up along the wall.

Naruto arced towards a building on his right, planning on buying them more time. He took out a smoke-bomb before leaping up the building. He ran along the wall for a few seconds, trying to find an ideal moment.

'This better work'

He leapt off of the building sideways, reaching the middle of the road in an instant.

He spun around, flexing his arm before launching the smoke-bomb down towards the cars.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He cried with a familiar handseal. Grasping his chakra, he shaped a large amount of it into the single jutsu.

There was a massive poof, before the sky was full of the palm sized gray wrap balls.

The smoke-bombs started to impact on the tarmac, each one adding to the smoke screen until the entire block of the street was pitch black, going right up to the higher reaches, before the smoke started billowing out across the area, swamping a massive stretch of the city and swampy black smoke.

After a few seconds Naruto hit the opposite wall of the street, running along it and using chakra to enhance his other senses, making up for the new blindness. He started to climb higher in hopes of catching sight of his friends.

As he got higher and higher, his ears strained to hear an odd sound. Slowly it came into distinction. It sounded like hundreds of blades chopping the air.

The smoke started to thin out the higher he got. As he finally ascended out of the smoke, he came face to face with a gigantic metal contraption.

It had huge wings out to the side, each with a gigantic flurry of spinning blades. In the centre was a large metal streamlined carriage, with windows, and men inside. There were barrels with jets of flame protruding from the back. There were also more barrels, some with holes, and some made of a series of pipes. The machine was painted an odd black with red skulls, and looked quite threatening. The machine was at least fifty feet wide, and was hovering above the street because it couldn't fit down into the space between buildings.

The barrels on the machine started to spin with increasing speed, and the box-barrels full of holes started to emit smoke from the back.

Then everything went to hell.


	3. Naruto,meet Helicopter,Helicopter,Naruto

**Sorry precious reviewer, but I had to borrow this, though it is of course your saying. I think it sums up the beginning of this chapter quite well.: Naruto meet Helicopter, Helicopter meet Naruto.**

**There is a lot of action this chapter, and maybe the same next chapter. A lot of this is because think about it, he is new to this world and doesn't know how it works. There are some certain groups that took notice of his arrival, and want to correct that.**

**By the way. For these helicopters think a mix of the AVATAR war helicopters, the massive one, and a modern helicopter. Like I said, near future tech.**

**This chapter will help clarify some more of Naruto's abilities. This chapter took a completely different direction than planned, but this is better than what I planned. Also please people come on review, I get like one review for every two hundred views on this story. Us authors need constructive criticism, what you liked and what you didn't so we know what we are doing right. I am writing this with no sleep the previous night, no energy drinks or caffine, and having spent the whole night in A&E so don't I at least deserve that reward!? (Yeah, I played the guilt card :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the future New York. I also do not own a car, however I do own this laptop upon which I lay thee words. **

**Chapter 3: Naruto, meet technology. Technology, meet Naruto.**

Naruto stood in awe at the large machine floating above the now smoky streets.

"Target acquired. Mini-gun racks pre-heated. Fire."

He looked at the two men in the cockpit, wide eyed, and they at him.

"The dude's standing on the wall. Kill it, kill it!" and with that, the tube-barrels on the wings of the metal beast started to turn, slowly at first before speeding up. They soon reached speeds that made them seem to be one barrel. Then, in the blink of an eye, hundreds of tiny bullets were spraying to either side of Naruto, spitting up dust and grit, blinding him temporarily.

Temporarily being until he remembered the eye-shield chakra control technique. With his vision regained, he was alarmed at the spray of metal starting to narrow in on him. With a natural reaction to ranged danger honed in the war, he slipped his left sleeve up, took a step back, tapped a seal on his left arm and manoeuvred into a defensive blade position as a poof of smoke appeared.

In the blink of an eye his hand now held the sharkskin blade, Samehada. In one easy move he stepped backwards over the ridge of the building onto the roof, and impaled the blade into the floor. He then ducked behind the blade's unnatural width, hoping the scales were stronger than bullets.

Luckily the sentient blade took the bullets without a sound, small sparks appearing where they hit.

Gradually the halestorm died down, leaving an unscathed Naruto behind Samehada.

The blond cautiously poked his head over Samehada's handle, wondering why the storm of projectiles would stop.

"Target has projectile resistant defences. Switching to explosives."

The blonds eyes widened as one of the tubes started to erupt smoke from the back, before flying towards him.

He quickly did a somersault to the side, and saw that the tubes explosive power was about the same as an explosive tag.

"You call that an explosion!? This is an explosion you metal freak!"

Naruto quickly threw a kunai with three tags trailing behind. Seeing the sparks on the tags, the mechanical bird tilted to the side and steered clear of the kunai. The massive blast that followed though, still managed to make it lean sideways with the air disturbance.

Not leaving the weakness wasted, Naruto launched a plain kunai at the contraption, only for them to bounce off. Seeing the problem, he went for the next stage up. Coating a kunai in wind chakra, he launched it at the helicopter.

Due to it tipping back to a normal level, it didn't hit the cockpit, but still managed to hit one of the side guns. Hit being a nice term.

There was a short but horrible screech as the blade tore through the hooks holding the gun, and the heavy weapon began its descent into the smoke bellow.

"Boom! Not so invincible now ya big metal can!"

He saw one of the pilots glare at him, before many of the metal tubes began ejecting smoke.

"Aww shit"

**Down in the smoke**

"Damn it, where'd he go!?"

Kazoyu was currently speeding through the smoke looking for his blond friend as the girl on his back tucked her head into his neck.

Every now and then if he passed close enough he would leap and kick an assailant in the face, trying to keep the numbers down.

The two's eyes went wide as they heard an explosion high above them.

Kazoyu was about to cry out, until a second, bigger explosion occurred, before a loud grating sound. Christie started to sob, and he quickly tried to calm her.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry, from the sounds of it he's fighting back. If he survived those blasts he'll be fine."

Now would be an ideal time for an update on the current state of the city, and to an extent the world. After an end was put to the wars in the far east of the world, there was a time of relative piece for about twenty years. With this peace came a massive technology boom. Due to the mindset from the recent wars, a lot of these were put into military practice, however security still fell from laziness in the peace times. At the end of this peace period, was no specific union that started a war though. In nearly every country massive organised gangs and terrorist groups popped up, and rapidly gained a hold of weapon supplies. Civilians were generally kept out of it, but the gangs and the military were always fighting. It was kept out of the cities due to the need for cities, and the gangs had not made real progress in conquest yet. So these red skulled vehicles. They certainly weren't military. How had such a large force gotten into the city and why would they attack?

Kazoyu began to pick up more speed. However this many forces got into the city, it certainly didn't bode well.

Meanwhile, Naruto was leaping back and forth across the rooftop avoiding the explosives that were making the roof crumble around him.

Seeing as he would run out of foothold any second, he hoisted Samehada onto his shoulder, and took a massive leap at the helicopter. Spinning in the air, just avoiding a few missiles aimed at him, he saw one he wouldn't be able to avoid.

He held out his free palm and shaped the necessary chakra.

"Rasengan!"

The blue orb collided with the red tip of the missile, before it burst into flames.

The air disturbance and power of the rasengan allowed him to come out the other side of the blast with only slight singes on his hand, which cleared in seconds. As he flew through the air, the helicopter pulled up, trying to avoid the dangerous Jinchuuriki.

As Naruto got closer he saw he wasn't going to get on the helicopter this time, but he could sure as hell do some damage.

He was going to barrel past and under the right wing. That wing still had a gun. Outrageous! It was time to fix that.

As he was about to rocket past he rotated onto his side, and lashed out with the sharkskin blade, intent on doing some damage. The spiked blade easily ripped through the metal connecting the gun to the helicopter. The second gun soon vanished into the smoke below.

Using the air glider technique, Naruto corrected his course to skid to a stop on the adjacent rooftop.

'_Dammit, I've spent too much time on this beast. Time to end this'_

In a slow, deliberate motion, he resealed Samehada, seeing as he didn't need it for now.

He would have to destroy the machine completely, so no wreckage would remain to hurt any civilians in the smoke.

The two pilots grinned at seeing their target defenceless, and let off a torrent of rockets to finish off the blond.

"Heh, scanners show no life on that building, or anywhere around us at this height. Target destroyed.

The two pilots grinned and gave each other a high five. They had beaten a target that they were only supposed to distract, since apparently they had zero chance of success.

Suddenly a beeping sound filled the cockpit.

"Hang on, sensors show a massive energy reading above us. Cra-"

"Massive Rasengan!"

The blond ploughed the huge orb of destruction into the helicopter, shredding through the metal hull with only a second of resistance.

The pilots had no chance of survival.

Naruto let the huge rasengan detonate, swallowing all the waste metal around him.

As the smoke from the blast billowed around him, he manoeuvred himself through the air back to the nearby rooftop.

Tracking a blue blur through the smoke below, he realised that must be where his friends are, and set off at a fast pace to follow them, but at roof height.

A click was heard.

"Sir, I don't think we will be able to capture the targets at this rate."

Static for a few seconds.

"Bring in more men then, and try harder. You must not fail"

A click again.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think you understand. We couldn't capture them with any of the available units in this state, or even the biggest mechs in the area. We must up the quality of units taking New York to even have a chance. He is much more powerful than we thought. Also the other one seems to control electricity to a great degree. That would take specialist teams and machinery, otherwise he could just shut them down. This is bigger than we thought."

The man stood still as no reply was heard, radio awaiting transmission.

"How powerful?"

" The blond target is hard to judge. He just took out a RIPPER craft without a scratch, seemed to have a blade that could rip through the metal, block missiles and turrets and if I'm not mistaken manoeuvre itself to a degree. He used some strange energy, could control his movements in the air, and seemingly teleport, or at least move very fast, as well as run on surfaces. Guessing on what I have seen at least BETA class, possibly ALPHA."

Again the man stood in the shadows, waiting for a response from his leader.

" I trust your judgement fifteen. Slowly pull back, but don't let them get suspicious. Let them think they have escaped. I will send higher ranked units when available to help out."

"Thank-you sir. Fifteen, Out"

He shut off the radio. He had a feeling things were going to get worse for this city very soon.

As he spun around to leave the area, his energy detector went of once. Another being with high levels of energy, appearing out of no where like earlier today.

Things were definitely going to be bad.

After running along the rooftops, as well as slowly growing closer to ground level, Naruto leapt off of his current roof perch, and not losing any momentum he pulled close next to Kazoyu and sent him a grin.

"Yo! I handled that…um…big metal thing!" Piece of cake"

Kazoyu grinned back, as Christie listened to the conversation, but didn't actually have the breath to join in since she wasn't used to speed.

"Well handling that kind of thing and finding it easy plus your speed? Adds up. Good to see a fellow ALPHA in the city" He then turned his head back to the road as he had to jump over a car that was in his way, the smoke really making it hard to see.

"Thanks, but what's an ALPHA?" Naruto had an unusual squint, that made him seem rather fox like.

"Well theres a way of classifying anything with abilities over normal humans, and ALPHA class is pretty high up. I'll explain it all later. For now we gotta focus on the jump!" he cut himself off as the two saw a lorry parked in their way. Both teens easily cleared it. After that Kazoyu lost his train of thought as they focused on traversing the smoky streets.

After a few minutes Kazoyu spoke up. "Is there anything we can do about this damn smoke, I like being able to see!"

Naruto smirked. "Can do" He ran through a few handsigns. "Fúton: Diatoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" He let out a deep breath, and a rushing wave of wind cleared all the smoke ahead of them, leaving the assaulters that were now behind them in the smoke.

"Wind control too? I must say mister Uzumaki I would take delight in sparring with you later." Kazoyu said in a strange accent (British, but I guess its strange to you American readers, and even stranger to a guy like Naruto)

Naruto did his best to copy the posh accent, and due to what his clones heard earlier, it wasn't too bad.

"It would be an honour sir. It would be a joyous spar indeed. Mister…?"

"Okay ya got me. I do have a last name, it sounds a bit stupid which is why I didn't mention it. Kazoyu Raiu" The teen had a tint to his cheeks.

Naruto however had stars in his eyes.

"Raiu? Raiu as in thunderstorm! You got an awesome last mine, Maelstrom Whirlpool, and you Kazoyu Thunderstorm. Awesome!"

The local teen grinned at that before sending a strange look at the blond.

"I thought it was fish paste whirlpool." Really, a deadpan would be the only reply he would ever get to that.

To the whole conversation Christie had fallen asleep, actually finding the way Kazoyu could move smoothly at that speed like the wind quite relaxing.

After a few minutes the teens were nearing the end of the stupidly long street.

"Naruto! See the open window?" Naruto saw where he was pointing and nodded.

"We slow down and get in through there, that's my place" As they were running Kazoyu shifted Christie to his front and bent his knees more each step, getting ready for a four storey jump. Kazoyu leapt first, soaring while curling up to make sure both him and his cargo made it. Naruto waited a few seconds after they got in to clear space, before leaping the same distance. However, being a ninja with flare, he decided to catch himself in a handstand on the window ledge, before rolling into the room.

Both boys were laid across the floor grinning while Christie was slumped against the sofa rubbing her eyes, awoken by the jolt of landing and the two boys giggling.

"Wha'sa funny?"

This only served to intensify the giggling into laughing.

"You guys are acting all brotherly now. Its creepy."

And creepy it was, since they were both now bolting out an insane cackle on the floor.

"Whatever. I'm getting a cola." She stormed off to the kitchen.

"Damn that was fun. The truck, the explosions, but they were all so slow that it made it funny"

The two teens relocated to the sofa while Kazoyu flicked on a flatscreen TV, to which Naruto squinted again.

"You do know what a TV is, don't you?" Naruto looked annoyed at this.

"Yeah, but, rewind is it? Yeah rewind thirty seconds and look." To which the Japanese teen did as he was asked.

"_Today it seems here in New York City we have been subject to several bombings and attacks, suspected terrorists. Here are recordings of various incidents throughout the day."_

In the middle of a street, one that Naruto vaguely recognised, everything seemed to be picking up in the morning. All of a sudden there was a flash, an explosion, and then all of a sudden there was a crater in the middle of the street. Whoever the cameraman was, he neared the crater as the smoke cleared. In the middle of the crater was a familiar blond teen.

"Oh shit! I didn't get blown across the ocean, I freaking got teleported by my blast!"

Kazoyu looked at him bug eyed. "Where'd you say you were from?"

Naruto squinted at the question. "Elemental Nations of course."

Kazoyu looked a little sad at this. "Dude, I think you got teleported to another world, my world." Now it was Naruto who looked owl-eyed.

"Different…World?" A nod was the reply.

Naruto leaned back, pushing his hands through his hair.

With a sigh of defeat he looked back at the screen, to see another eyebrow-raising event.

"_This unnatural phenomenon hit the top of the Empire State tower with no signs of causing any damage at all."_

There was a massive building, one Naruto had seen in the distance that towered above all the rest. The sky was perfectly sunny, no sign of a storm at all. That was what made what occurred odd.

A massive bolt of lighting struck the top of the tower out of no where.

Another fact that made it frighteningly unusual was the bolt was at least fifteen feet thick, and didn't seem to branch at all. The bolt also lasted a good few seconds without dispersing. In the light of the flash, there were two small silhouettes stood together before vanishing.

"Pause it there!"

Kazoyu jumped and quickly hit pause.

"There!" He yelled pointing at the silhouettes "I know that. Only one person appears like that. That's my best friend Sasuke's special teleportation technique 'Yuganda Raimei' (Warped Thunderclap)! But who is the second shadow?"

Naruto sat scrubbing his brain, while the other teen just nodded, having no idea.

".No damn it! That's Hinata, my girlfriend. She must have figured out what I was doing and warned Sasuke, then the two of them got close enough to get brought here with me. Damn it! Sasuke could handle those helicopters, but Hinata. I don't want her in that kind of danger."

Kazoyu, and Christie who came in at the outburst, just put their hands on his shoulders reassuringly.

The host to the other two was the first to speak up. " If they can handle lightning on that kind of scale I'm sure they are fine, anyone with sense wouldn't stick around on a building that tall. It will be crawling with people right now, so both of you can sleep here for tonight. We can investigate the tower in the morning. I'm gonna cook some dinner, get us all a movie, and just chill tonight, cause it will be okay, so relax."

The lightning wielder then shut off the TV so Naruto wouldn't constantly see the image, and set off to sort out a relaxing night for the three, and also trying not to worry himself about his restaurant across the city, his precious baby full of bullet holes.

Christie just hugged Naruto to her as he stared blankly at the empty screen.

It was unfortunate that the TV was turned off at that second, as they would have caught the very fabric of reality twisting and bending for a few minutes in times square.

**Yeah sorry that chapter took a while**

**By the way I came up with a quick shoddy power scale for unnatural beings In this world and here it is. Btw I'm sure you can tell Naruto is stronger than mystery man thought**

**Powered Classification**

**Petty- A being with power or attributes that sets them just slightly over normal humans. Often a human genius will be this classification.**

**Minor- A being with power to easily overwhelm most unarmed humans, but not enough to overwhelm police-rank armed forces. Usually left alone.**

**Low- Capable of handling small amounts of armed humans, possible threat level to public, but left alone if no trouble is caused.**

**Medium- A being with with enough power to handle relatively large groups of armed forces.**

**High- A being with enough power to take out any humans, usually handled with mechs or other special beings. Check-ups regularly because of possible human danger.**

**BETA- An individual with this rating is usually capable of handling small to medium mechs, armed forces and as such, is to be watched. These make up the majority of beings that call themselves heroes or villains, ones with decent morality can be trusted to help local forces to keep criminals in check and give back-up if needed.**

**ALPHA- Beings that could handle large mechs, and generally all non specialist forces. To be treated with care, as angering could be problematic. Any discovered ALPHAs are to, if possible, be recruited into the armed forces for country defence.**

**Any that cause threat to public safety are to be terminated immediately.**

**DESTROYER- A being of this level is usually capable of handling everything up to medium specialist forces. To be treated with caution. Unless shown to be willing to help public, any threats are to be diverted from their area of residence, as a fit of rage could be extremely hard to handle without higher ranked specialists.**

**OMEGA- Extremely dangerous beings on levels that could cause extreme city damage, or worse. Can only be handled with the highest of special forces, or similar class powered beings working for the country. Psychologically trained agents, or beings with telepathy if possible, are to be sent to make these beings lives as stress free as possible through any means possible, including joining families and killing threats.**

**CRITICAL- These are usually beings from other planets, sometimes classed as a cross with OMEGA unless more powerful. To be treated as guests of the planet for safety reasons. Could usually be devastating if provoked. If one of these rare beings shows signs of stress, a team of OMEGA class beings is to be on site and prepared to subdue or drive away.**

**PLANETARY- Only few beings known, detected through high powered space observation technology. Often creatures at least the size of small planets, none within 100 lightyears of earth. No communication possible at this point. Any space probes to be armed with messages to planetary and critical beings in hopes of alliance.**

***Self note of General Ashley Rich: If we piss one of these creatures off, god help us because he would be the only thing able to beat these f*ckers.*note end.**


	4. Tracking two arrivals

**Hey readers!**

**Ugh school started again, but since it's the final year I get ever closer down the road of my dream of being a world famous writer. But damn that road must encircle the world a few times and I'm probably just far enough to be in the next city, ne?**

**- Story related things.**

**I see what authors complain about now, few thousand views on one story and 6 reviews? That's like 3 in 1000? Please people I need to be encouraged!**

**Now people probably see a little of what's coming but I am gonna put some twists on this story, as in major plot twists. Some characters, that through most people's thought process couldn't end up here, will. Not many, only a few, but they will be awesome. Also there is a surprise in either this chapter or the next.**

**To be honest my writing on the first few hundred words of this chapter aren't up to my usual standard, but for this scene I cant do much about it. Don't know why, I just can't.**

**Also I know the bit where they explain themselves and get ready to move out is a bit corny, and to be honest a bit too much like some sort of super hero thing, but when going to a battle with strangers you would want to know what they can do. I don't know why but that scene just sort of felt really awkward. I think it's the fact that I am trying to stick Naruto in a modern world, with modern places and no Konoha, and modern people, its just a little hard to write. You know, not just mixing characters from different times, but places where the world physics are so different, people are so different, and the fact that they are all supernatural in the world they are from. I will get used to it in a few chapters its just something new.**

**There won't be much fluff until later chapters, but this is an action focused fic, with fluffiness on the side once the plot gears are already turning.**

**Another explanation on the tech of this fic, I imagine it far enough into the future that we have been able to make laser weaponry, but not bring it down to armed forces size, eg we have it as large things attached to the biggest most expensive machines, but not as small futuristic guns. Hope that clears things up.**

**On with the show… story… not manga thingie… alright I'll say it, Fanfiction dammit D: that's right folks, I have no ownership over Naruto!, I also have no ownership over brands or trademarked things that appear in this fiction that are owned by their respective companies, or trade holders. They only make showings in this fiction work for realism, and I sure as hell don't own a rampaging mutant lizard over 70 foot in new york!**

**Yeah the first half of this chapter is really corny, I couldn't think of any other way to do it.**

The three teens sat and enjoyed their night on Kazoyu's sofa. In the end Naruto had seen reason. Hinata was a near Jounin level ninja, with Sasuke being S ranked. They would be perfectly fine, and besides, Naruto didn't exactly know the city, and thus where to look for lost otherworld citizens.

And this brought us to the three teens, sat with fresh ramen and a massive amount of superhero, monster and apocalypse movies.

Laughter reigned the night.

"Aaah man. I gotta say, I would love a fight against that Godzilla thing. Looks light a right blast!" The easily identified blond, with a distinctive outfit.

"Are you nuts dude! That thing honestly could trash this city even against even most powered people in the city! Especially in the Japanese version we saw last! He would trash anything we threw at him!" Kazoyu was sort of freaking out at the idea of a creature that size. It was a CRITICAL level being for kami's sake!

Naruto laughed while rubbing his neck at the memory of his first meeting with a being that size.

"It'd be ok. I can summon my drinking buddy Gamabunta. He's a toad about half the size of that dinosaur, but he's really cool. He has piercings, a pipe, a jacket and a katana all built for his size. He is badass!" And here it came again. The boys spent the night boasting about what they could beat or survive from movies, but they never exaggerated over the top. In the end it did leave the two teens local to the city doubting Naruto was only ALPHA **(See AN at the end of last chapter)** class, but then again he didn't even seem to be out of breath after beating a RIPPER helicopter.

Overall the teens enjoyed the night, hanging out with food and movies. Naruto never got anything like this before, the chance to just be a group of friends, no worries of Biju hunters, missing nins or snake sennins.

*The next morning

Sunlight beamed in through the window. Everything seemed like a fine day, but there was something in the air. Everything was tense.

"rrRAAA!" Naruto launched himself up, blasting chakra out in his outburst, blowing anything light around the room as memories of yesterday came to him. The city, fighting Madara, everything. In that instant Kazoyu blurred into the room, woken in fright, electricity crackling along his arms.

Naruto instantly remembered where he was, and reigned his chakra in.

"Sorry guys, but I got a bad feeling. I think Hinata's in trouble. How soon can we leave?" The two city residents looked at each other, and then at Naruto. He was fidgeting nervously and seemed distressed. Kazoyu was the one to speak.

"Give us half an hour. Prepare yourself. I got a feeling we are gonna have to fight today."

- Half an hour later -

The three stood facing each other in a triangle formation in the living room, everyone kitted up for action.

Naruto stood in a fresh change of clothes from his scroll. He wore his usual orange and black jacket and pants combo. Over that he had his sage trench coat. If anyone looked the inside of everything he wore was lined with seals, ranging from small to extremely large. His black Konoha headband was tied securely to his forehead, with the straps trailing down to the back of his neck. His giant scroll was nowhere to be seen as he sealed it into a tattoo on his arm. He had his thick black ninja sandals on his feet. The outfit was finally completed by the necklace Tsunade had given him, now on a metal chain that was secured to his skin by a seal that replicated tree climbing on his neck. Except for his hair being slightly longer, nothing had changed appearance wise over the whole war, except the fact that his eyes now had ripples.

Kazoyu stood in his own unique outfit. He had a white T-shirt as the bottom layer of clothing. Over the next layer was his special Body armour. It looked just like a ballistic vest, though it had neck pieces, reminding Naruto of a chunin vest. The only exception was it was extremely thin, about as thick as a woolly jumper. This was a special design he developed, inside the vest, using a mix of magnetic and conductive metals in a way that they channelled his electricity. From what Naruto heard, it channelled his electricity in a way that any metal object coming at him with any speed, would be hit with a thin field of electricity with an equivalent amount of force to stop it when it got within a few inches. His own 'Super' Bullet proof vest coloured in black. Over this he had a thin leather jacket.

On his hands he wore fingerless gloves that looked similar to custom MMA gloves. There was a bulge over the knuckles filled with protective but hard material. Over the top was a thin metal arc in the shape of each knuckle.

Finally he had grey and black slightly baggy biker pants, and plain black thick running shoes. Overall the outfit would draw a little attention if the wearer was acting out of the usual, but otherwise would be ignored.

Finally was Christie. She wore a plain orange shit, over a coloured orange military body armour vest covered with additional pockets. Over this was a standard black and yellow fireman's jacket, and fireman's boots of the same colour. A final accessory was a strap around her chest, with multiple metal vials attached.

All three teens were ready for a battle.

Overall the scene actually looked a little awkward.

"Well…" Naruto was getting a little stir crazy. Knowing Hinata was out there in this kind of world irritated him. The only thing giving him piece of mind was that she was with Sasuke.

Kazoyu decided to get things moving.

"Alright, me and Christie know this about each other, but lets go through it anyway to get familiar with how we are gonna do this. Methods of travel? Naruto first"

Naruto definitely saw the sense in this. They would need to stick together, so they would need to match travel speeds.

"Well I can leap extremely far, run on any surface, extreme speed and I can glide. I can also teleport, but without setting a system up around the city, it isn't really made for travel. It is more for combat."

They were a little surprised at him having that kind of mix of methods, but not too much.

Christie took the next turn, keeping it clockwise.

"Well I can fly by blasting out fire from my hands and feet. I didn't yesterday because if I am shot without my body armour I would be down instantly, I need all my limbs for flight." Naruto could see the logic in this. He saw easily how flight would be obtained through her method, and because of the method of balance it probably took her whole body, and one hit would take her down from the sky.

Finally Kazoyu spoke up.

"Using lightning for super speed. I can also charge it to my feet to leap extremely far. I can also magnetise to any surface that has metal within a couple of meters of where my feet are directing an electrical field.

Now, fighting styles?"

Deciding to keep the same pattern, Naruto went first.

"I am usually close ranged, with some pretty dangerous moves and physical skills, but I do have plenty mid and long range techniques that I can use. I can also overwhelm people with numbers. I can be a heavy hitter, and I have been called a one man army before." He then turned to Christie, waiting for her to carry on.

"Well I can manipulate fire, up to temperatures that can melt metal. I can also mix chemicals in with my flames to have different effects. I can use fire with my fists for close range, but I mainly stick to mid range so I can switch between close range or using my longer ranged attacks." The two then looked to Kazoyu, waiting for his explanation.

"Well I use a mix of magnetism with metal and blades, super speed and lightning manipulation. I am also mid to close range, with some long range, but I can move fast enough that I can fight at all ranges with ease."

Everyone nodded, memorising each others abilities.

Eventually, after the awkwardness of preparing for battle in a small apartment, the three teens were moving along at a fast pace. Naruto and Kazoyu were leaping the rooftops at insane speeds. Behind them appeared to be a massive streak of fire with a person in front following them.

Gradually the sky started to darken, and rain started to fall. Gently at first, but eventually there was a massive downpour, accompanied by lightning bolts.

"Hey guys! Keep an eye on the lighting! Sasuke is smart and in new places he limits his lightning movement in good weather, but he will use the storm to move around quickly. Look out for lightning bolts bigger than the others!" He roared over the thundering and rain. The other two just nodded, focusing on the task at hand. Naruto worried if Christie could keep this up in the rain, as she seemed to be using twice the amount of fire to keep up now, but luckily it didn't seem to be affecting her too much.

The day, or rather night as it appeared under the thick clouds, had a very ominous atmosphere, as if the whole city knew something was going to happen.

Thunder booming throughout the city, lightning illuminating the shadows for the briefest of seconds, threatening to unleash what lied within them.

Two figures stood in a dark alley, taking shelter against a fence, on the opposite side of the wind direction so the rain wouldn't hit them.

"We landed close enough to him before the blast. He should be here too." The taller figure spoke, and seriously regretting his clothing choice. He was definitely male.

"B-but what if he ended up somewhere else?" Said the second figure, that was a lot shorter, and sounded very soft and feminine.

"Don't worry. It will only take him a week at most to realise, even for him. Either that or the instant he uses sage mode he'll know." Spoke the first figure. He then put his hand on the shorter figure's shoulder, before they vanished in a lightning strike.

The three powerful teens stood at the top of the main structure of the Empire State building, the massive viewing tower to the side of them.

"Holy shit!" The three stood, beholding the sight of a darkened New York, rain lashing at their faces, the city lit up. This was a true storm. It was unlikely that any mass damage would be caused, but there would be blackouts from lightning, loss off signals and relative darkness for daytime. In fact the cloud cover and rain mix was enough that it was near night.

"What if your friend doesn't travel right now? What if he doesn't need to?"

Naruto turned to the girl. "He will. He will know I came with him and he'll want to get noticed." True to Naruto's statement, they saw a massive lightning bolt start to ascend, not as fast as normal lightning, but still very fast.

Naruto was about to see the peak of human technology, one of humanities few laser weapons and one of the greatest.

A red beam came down right above Sasuke's lightning technique, and hit it dead centre. The laser died down, but the lightning bolt split, both arcing opposite directions, one towards Naruto and the group, and the other away.

Kazoyu's shout was easily heard. "Hang on! I'll try magnetize one of them!" The teen ran to the edge of the building, and spread his arms. In that instant, the closest lightning bolt, instead of heading off to the side, curved until it was coming right for them. In a flash, the bolt hit the floor next to them, and everyone closed their eyes.

After a few seconds, Naruto opened them to find Sasuke shrugging himself out of a crack on the floor, Sharingan blazing.

"Naruto, what's going on?" He could here Sasuke was angry, but not at him. At whatever hit him.

"Some sort of red beam hit your **Yuganda Raimei **and split it."

Sasuke looked back in the direction he came. Thanks to his doujutsu he could still see the lingering energy.

"It was some sort of high energy blast. Judging by the remaining energy it's the equivalent of you using a beast bomb in your two tailed form."

Naruto nodded, trusting his friend's observation.

Suddenly Naruto went wide eyed.

"If the beam was split, then that means a two person transport. Hinata was hit!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, scanning the horizon for a sign of his technique.

"Most of the energy has faded already, but from the looks of my chakra she has landed at least in that direction, with a two hundred meter range on either side."

Naruto cursed. He was about to launch himself off of the building after her when his enhanced hearing picked up a familiar sound.

The sound of a thousand blades cutting wind, only this time repeated many more times.

Out of the clouds descended twelve ripper helicopters, all with massive lights aimed at the group on the building. Together they surrounded the front of the building- or more specifically the four on top of it- in a tight semi-circle.

The chain-guns of all the RIPPERs started to spin and whir, an early warning of what was to come.

In that instant the warrior inside Naruto, the leader born in the war, came alive, not just in a spark, but a raging inferno of power. Blue energy started to spill off around him into a sharp aura, not unlike his initial Jinchuuriki stage.

"Four sections, one each! Defensive positions, now!" The confident voice of a powerful warrior rang out across the sky.

Sasuke, being the only other person to experience war, was the first to react. He calmly waved his right arm in front of him, before setting it into a half ram seal.

Wave after wave of Chidori senbon began to form, matching the three helicopters in his section bullet for bullet.

His Sharingan made fighting them simple, and though he was surprised at how advanced the weapons were, his Sharingan analysed enough to know they were vaguely similar to the kunai shooters in snow country, and even more closely resembled the sky ninja weapons he had seen.

He settled for simply matching the helicopters in a subdued manner, knowing Naruto would hit them all soon, and as the one with the most chakra, it was logical to let him handle them.

Kazoyu, also having pretty fast reflexes, and enhanced on a buzz from the storm he absorbed some of, stood facing the hail of bullets. He pushed to expand his defence field to cover his whole section. Any bullets coming near him was soon zapped and transformed into a lump of falling, half melted scrap.

He could barely feel any drain whatsoever from the technique, and though he had absorbed more power before when needed, he definitely loved the high from a storm running in his veins.

Christie was relatively late to react, but still managed to keep up. She launched waves of fire from her fists, melting the flurry of bullets. It was obvious she was struggling to keep up, though not from tiredness, but to draw up the amount of fire to melt metal in rain at a rapid repetitive pace and took her full focus.

Naruto, however, just stood still as the bullets grew closer, eyes closed. Just as it looked like he would be hit, his eyes snapped open, the ripple blue pattern piercing the night.

"Shinra Tensei!" The entire storm of bullets flew back at the guns from which they came, shredding through the RIPPERs with ease.

An instant later, he vanished, soon to re-appear at the left most of Christie's targets. He launched a devastating kick to the underside of the cockpit and actually made the vehicle tip backwards, before ramming an explosive tagged kunai into the windscreen.

Christie jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, while the blast roared in the background.

He nodded to her, a sign to rest then he vanished, off to take out more RIPPERs.

Naruto had thrown a haraishin kunai between the last of Christie's targets. He was close enough to the one on the left, so he kicked the helicopter hard enough to make it spin to the side a little with a dent in it. The push from his kick ended him up next to the other one, before he thrust a rasengan into the left propeller. Another blast, as well as a yellow flash, and he was out of sight.

A shout was heard as he dropped central to the first helicopter's propellers on the left, rasengan in hand, and a clone the same on the right. The machine was engulfed in an inferno as the eight propeller blades were launched away.

"Shinra Tensei!"

The propeller blades flew towards the other helicopters, shredding all but one of them and resulting in them spiralling off and hitting into each other.

Naruto landed on the cockpit of the last one, twirling a propeller blade. The two pilots quivered in fear of the man. He forcefully rammed the blade between the two pilots, and shouted loud enough for them to hear through the glass.

"A message for your superiors. Leave us alone!" The pilots then felt their craft hurtling across the sky, before regaining control far enough away that they couldn't see their targets.

Over on the building the two native to this world stared in awe at Naruto.

"Holy shit man! You gotta be at least destroyer class. Twelve fully armed RIPPER'S in only thirty seconds. I'd have to drain the power from a whole block to reach that kind of power, and you didn't break a sweat. Damn!"

Naruto stood between the other teens, his clothing not even ruffled.

"Nice one dobe. You finally got how to control your upper speed limit."

Naruto turned to the obvious speaker with a grin.

"Yo Sasuke! You got your Sharingan again. Transplant?" Naruto said taking note of the Sharingan sat in his eyes, which were supposedly removed recently.

"Yeah, they had some medically stored spares. Luckily I kept my Mangekoyou powers, and I should theoretically also have the powers of either of these eyes when I find out how to use them. They aren't eternal anymore, but it won't be a problem as Tsunade found a medical seal to use my chakra on constantly fixing my eyes." Naruto nodded before grinning suspiciously.

"Damn teme. That's gotta be the most I heard you say when you aren't angry in my life." This was followed by a small glaring contest. Then Naruto laughed while Sasuke smirked.

The message between them was silent but obvious.

'_Good to have you back brother.'_

'_Good to be back.'_

"Can you still follow Hinata's signature?" He was ready to go in an instant.

"It's weak, but it should be good for a while." Sasuke's Sharingan started to spin. Finally, all four teens launched themselves down towards the lower skyline around the behemoth building.

Naruto however turned in mid air, giving the building one last glance. He narrowed his eyes when space seemed to bend near the top. Before he could see in what way space bent, and what technique it was, he had to spin for a landing, and when he looked back over his shoulder, it was gone.

Naruto always trusted his gut, and his gut was telling him that whatever he saw was trouble.

And the morning carried on, droplets of rain crashing down to earth, and lightning tearing across the sky.

The four carried on speeding towards where Hinata should be, ignoring everything else on their way.

Three pairs of feet thundered across the rooftops. One burning comet zipped through the pouring skies.

Nothing would get in their way.

A groan echoed out of a cracked crater in the ground. Startled, a girl with long brown hair, big brown eyes and a blazer ran over to the crack. The girl would probably seem familiar to Naruto, but the figure in the crater was not Naruto.

The silhouette sat up, revealing a seemingly blind girl with long midnight blue hair.

"Oh my god! Here, let me help you." Hinata let herself be pulled from the crack, dazed from the damage. As the brown haired girl fussed over Hinata, she felt herself go weak, her vision blurring. Then, without warning, Hinata collapsed against the girl. Luckily the teen recovered from her surprise fast enough to catch Hinata.

' What is it with people falling from the sky today? Damn gotta get her to my apartment.'

The girl then did just that, struggling to get the deadweight up the nearby apartment building stairs, unaware of the danger such actions would put her in.


End file.
